Mind Riot
by harleighkwin
Summary: The team find themselves in a life or death game with a psychological kidnapper.  They fight to save a terrified woman who accidentally calls Derek's cell.  Please rate and let me know if it's worth continuing.  Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

One

They are never alone that are accompanied with noble thoughts.

**Sir Philip Sidney **

"Why don't we row to Prospertown Lake then hike down?" Harold's voice slightly cracked with fear as the dawn breeze blew through his thin ash blonde hair. His small frame could barely keep the canoe from fumbling against the tide, which made rowing more strenuous.

"That wouldn't work it would take us too far east. Let's just stay here till we reach land and go from there." Richard said.

"I know; you're right. You are always right Richard."

"I know." Richard said blandly.

"What are we gonna do?" Harold trembled in the cold chill of the autumn air.

"What we have to." Richard's voice was unusually calm.

"I don't wanna get caught Richard, I don't wanna die!" Harold suddenly raised his voice.

"Do you think I DO?" Richard said snapping back.

"No, I know you don't. I'm just nervous and if they catch us they'll kill us for sure."

Richard turned around and lunged at Harold's mouth, covering it and almost suffocating him. The anger in his blue eyes combated the fear in Harold's brown. "You will NEVER say that again! They will not catch us, they will not kill us and this whole thing will end as soon as we have Fay."

"I'm sorry." Harold mumbled under Richard's palm. He pulled it off and turned back to rowing. "I wasn't thinking straight."

"Then quit debating this. One thing, I am not going to let you die. I can't let it happen."

"Ok, Richard. It's getting harder to row can we rest?" Harold shivered.

"Row a little more. I would like to get there as soon as she gets back from her walk."

"Ok Richard, if you're sure, because you know what's best." Harold pulled harder on the oars almost as if the water became thicker. "I liked Fay…she was pretty."

"Yes, she's very pretty and her sister too. But Fay needs to be with us." There was a firm determination in Richard's voice.

"Do you think anyone knows what we're gonna do?" Harold asked, setting the oars down as they started reaching the water's edge. "Have you ever killed anything before Richard?"

"Sure, lots of times. I used to run over ants with our bike and make glow-in-the-dark tattoos with lightening bugs when we were kids."

"Oh yeah, I remember. Where should I hide the boat?"

"Put it under the bushes over there and set some branches on it. It will be here when we come back with her, and then get to the car with no problem. Harold, remember we will not be able to take both girls back with us. There's not enough room."

"We're taking Fay right Richard? Cause she's the prettier one and we really like her."

"Of course we are, Harold. Don't worry."

Harold pulled the oars towards him and crawled out of the canoe. He pushed it into the steep hill of the water's edge in a thick brush area, concealing it. There was a small leather tote bag tucked in the pocket of the seat, which he grabbed. He frantically opened it and made sure everything he packed was still in there and it was. Rope, a bowie knife and gaffer tape. The sun was coming up quickly and he knew he had to time it perfectly so Fay would be home.

"Come on let's go do this." Richard said as Harold started walking off into the trail that led to the main road. He turned back towards the empty canoe and clutched the bag he walked off.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

"The good thing about this house," said Dorothy, sipping a bottle of water, "is that there are PLENTY of rooms to choose which one could be an office or a bedroom. There are a LOT of cable access hookups." She set the bottle down on the edge of the stainless steel sink in the kitchen and grabbed a pony holder out of her black tracksuit pocket, quickly pulling back her thick blonde hair. It shook across her back like a horse's tail swatting a fly.

"I know." Fay exhaled and leaned against the steel-colored granite countertop. She was wearing a long sleeve half-zip white shirt and navy blue Capri sweats, with her auburn curls pushed into shoulder length pigtails. "I guess I should really put it up for sale." There was a heavy sadness in her voice. Fay intended to live happily ever after with Joseph Hutchinson 18 months ago when they bought this place. Unfortunately, no one expected a diagnosis of lung cancer and taken in a matter of 8 months. Everything around here still reminded Fay of him and selling the place was the best way to move on.

Dorothy stepped over to her baby sister and hugged her tightly. She knew how hard it was for her to do this but she saw it as a good thing.

"It'll be fine, you'll see. This place will sell very quickly then you can take the money and buy yourself something smaller and cozier and even get a dog."

Fay broke the hug and smiled back at her sister. "You know you should be a motivational speaker, or work the suicide hotline."

Dorothy giggled. "That's what Marcie tells me all the time."

"Marcie would support you if you were testing explosive flea collars on pit bulls in the back yard." Fay stated with a hint of amusement.

Dorothy smiled. "Yes, it helps to have a supportive partner. That will happen for you again. It's time to move on. Once you sell this house and start over you can find someone else and be happy." Dorothy reached into her pocket for a tissue and took one out accompanied by a small black cell phone. "Oh here's that 'pay as you go' phone I borrowed yesterday. Marcie found my cell in the laundry basket."

Fay giggled as she reached and took the phone back sticking it in her sock. "You're welcome."

"Why did you put it in your sock?" Dorothy asked, slightly confused.

"I think I'll go back out again for a walk after you leave and I don't have any pockets." Fay pulled out her pigtails and fluffed out her hair.

"You should just put that in a drawer and use your regular cell. It is not good to have that one with the nine and pound sign missing. What if you had to call 911?"

"I can still dial 0 if necessary. My phone is upstairs in my room charging. It died last night when I was talking with Joe's sister. This one is fine. It takes a million drops and bumps. Joe kept it in the truck when he went cross-country. I can't give it up."

"Oh." Dorothy took another sip of her water from her bottle as Fay wandered off into the living room. The huge bay windows shined in the morning sunlight and her heart squeezed as she thought about Joe. It was one of his favorite spots in the whole house, especially in the morning. He would get up early and sit on the window to drink his coffee and glance out at the beautiful yard. Fay sighed. He was not coming back and she realized Dorothy was right. It was time to move on.

The doorbell rang, breaking Fay out of her solemn mood. Dorothy poked her head in and smiled softly.

"I'll get it." Dorothy said, heading for the door. "It's probably Linden with the for sale signs I asked him to get. I hope that we can put this house on the market tomorrow morning and…Oh my God! FAY!"

Fay's head swiftly turned and her heart began to palpitate as she heard Dorothy scream and then heard a thud on the floor. She ran quickly to the foyer and tripped. As she picked up her head, she noticed she had stumbled over Dorothy's body-a gigantic slash was across her throat and blood was pouring out of the side of her face. Fay quickly tried to scramble to her feet as fast as she could but her sneakers slid into the blood and she could not get her footing. She glanced up unable to speak and started to back away in a crab-like motion when she saw a small man standing in the front doorway, wiping off a huge butcher knife very calmly. He turned to look at her and smiled.

"Hello Fay." The man said in a creepy tone. "We're here to take you back with us. Right, Richard?"

"That's right."

Fay looked back at Dorothy's bleeding body and began to sob but quickly understood there was nothing she could do. She had to get out of the house fast. Fay struggled to get herself to her feet as she slipped and slid on Dorothy's blood. She dashed out for the back door and out the yard but she could feel the footsteps stomp angrily behind her. Once she flew out the back door, she panicked and decided to run straight ahead and see if she could climb up the chain link fence and get to Mrs. Colliers house behind her. She did not look back because she did not want to see if anyone was behind her. Quickly she jumped up on the fence and climbed it. She jumped down into Mrs. Colliers' yard, dashed up to her back door, and began to bang on it loudly.

"ANNETTE! ANNETTE! IT'S FAY! OPEN THE DOOR! ANNETTE PLEASE OPEN THE DOOR!" Then she felt something hit the back of her head and she saw black.


	3. Chapter 3

Three

"And the guy says, 'It's not very good but it's filling.'" BAU Agent Jennifer Jarreau shook her head and rolled her eyes at Agent Derek Morgan.

"That's the punch line? Here I thought it was gonna be funny," She said, trying not to smirk.

Agent Emily Prentiss followed the exchange with amusement as Agent David Rossi walked into the break room. He offered a greeting to his co-workers as he grabbed a juice from the small refrigerator. He joined the others at the table as Jennifer and Derek continued their argument.

"The joke had merit." Derek stated with mock seriousness.

"I bet you say that about your work too." J.J. grinned broadly.

"Tell me that is not the best you can come up with please." J.J. joked, peeling the rind off an orange.

That same moment, a figure in the doorway caught the team's attention.

"Everyone." Agent Aaron Hotchner entered the room, his gaze resting on each person before finally resting on the paperwork in his hands. "We have an assignment; please meet me in the conference room." Hotchner slapped his files against the palm of his hand and rushed out of the room down the hall.

"Well, that was typical Hotch, wonder what the case is" asked Prentiss, standing and pushing in her chair. "He seemed really bothered."

"Hotch is ALWAYS bothered. Maybe he is upset because Spencer's out with the flu or maybe his favorite suit didn't come back from the cleaners. He's always uptight, it makes him Hotch." Derek Morgan said, throwing his lunch trash away in the can. His cell phone rang in his pocket and he waved as the others were exiting the room.

"Hey, let me get this and I'll catch up." Everyone smiled softly as Derek was alone in the break room to answer his phone. He glanced at the caller id and crinkled his eyebrows when he saw the number was one he did not recognize.

"Morgan." He answered.

"H-hello? Oh, my God someone answered the phone! Hello? Are you there? PLEASE I need help!" The voice was unmistakably female, shaky and terrified.

"Who is this?" Derek was convinced it was a crank and he was ready to hang up.

The voice was quiet and scared. "I'm in the trunk of a car. Someone came to my house this morning, killed my sister, and took me hostage. I don't know where I am and I need help please! I'm on a disposable cell." She became more and more anxious by the minute.

Derek paused for a minute and he was not sure how to take this phone call. "Yeah well why didn't you just call nine one one?"

"Because the nine is broken on the phone, PLEASE just call the police and have them go to my house. Please! My sister is cold there on the floor they have to take care of her." Tears began to fall and the voice became raspy.

The more Derek listened the more this seemed slightly real. This voice's driving need for him to help her brought him more and more to realize this was the truth.

"All right miss, you said that you're in the trunk of a car, do you see a bright yellow latch you can pull on? Some cars come with it in case someone gets accidentally shut in." Derek quickly left the break room and headed down to the conference room where everyone watched him come in. He held up one finger to all of them and quickly dashed to the head of the table and put his phone on speaker.

"No…I don't see anything like that in here. It's just really dark and smells like dead fish."

"OK, miss, I'm here with my colleagues, please tell us one more time what happened."

"A man came to my house this morning and killed my sister. He chased me into the backyard and that's all I remember. I just woke up in the trunk of a car and it's moving. I live at twenty two sixteen Robbinsville Place in Wallace New Jersey. PLEASE Help me! I don't know where he's taking me!" The desperate voice passed through each team member's heart squeezing it.

Then the phone clicked off and crippling silence filled the room. Derek slammed his hand down on the conference table in frustration.

"Where did that call come from?" Emily asked in a mix of astonishment and concern.

"I don't know. My phone rang and I answered it. She said that someone came to her house this morning, killed her sister and kidnapped her. She just kept dialing numbers till someone answered."

"Why didn't she just call 9-1-1?" She asked.

"She said it's broken off the phone."

"That's understandable." Rossi interrupted. "Some of those pay as you go phones are a piece of garbage."

"So what do we do?" asked J.J. "This is obviously a top priority case now. We need to find out what happened and why this woman was taken."

"Well, we have an address." Hotchner pressed a button on the phone set sitting on the table. "Garcia?" Hotchner asked.

Quickly the eloquent voice of the team's best hacker filled the room. "Your wish is my command, what do you need?"

"I need information on an address…twenty two sixteen Robbinsville Place in Wallace New Jersey."

"Piece of tiramisu. Next time gimme something I can do with my eyes open." She answered and there was quick clicking in the background as Garcia worked her keyboard. "Ok, got it. The owners of the house are Joseph and Fay Evelyn Ceyhan. Joseph died eight months ago from lung cancer and the house is up for sale."

"Garcia, does the wife have a sister by any chance?" Derek asked to confirm the voice's statements.

"Uhm, hang on…yes. Fay's sister Dorothy Pemberton, thirty-four is a realtor with a domestic partner, Marcie Gliddenbach have been together twelve years, three children and OH MY GOD."

"What is it, Garcia?" Hotchner asked.

"There's an article in the local paper from this morning, Dorothy's dead and she was killed in her sister's house." Garcia's voice had gone to extreme sadness as she saw the news photo on her screen.

"Thank you Garcia, we'll be needing you again soon." Hotchner disconnected. Derek grabbed his phone and clutched it in his hand, knowing it how important it has become in the last half hour.

"So what do we do?" he asked his team sitting before him. "Do I call her back and try and get a location?"

"No, we have to keep her safe. It is obvious the unsub does not know she has a phone and we have to keep it that way. We will just have to head to the house where her sister was killed and hope she calls us back when the car stops and gives us something to work with." Hotchner stated, gathering his folders on the desk and stacking them up in a pile off to the side.

"Why would he kill one sister but take the other one?" Derek asked nervously.

"Obviously Fay was the target." Rossi quickly replied.

"Ok, I say we get going. Time is important to Fay." Hotchner added.

"But we've got nothing to go on." J.J.'s voice was smooth but insistent. All eyes turned to look at her still sitting in her seat.

"We've got Garcia and we've got this." Derek held up his cell phone to her. "This is what we do, J.J. We are gonna go and do our jobs and save this girl." J.J. smiled and stood up, quickly following her team out the door and headed for the jet hangar.


	4. Chapter 4

Four

"Will you please just shut up and relax, Harold?" said Richard, "We have a huge empty area beneath us where Fay will remain and this area locked off so we won't be overheard." They were sitting in a dimly lit room of what used to be an office on the shore of the Virginia coastline. The entire room covered in wooden paneling and the two of them seated at an old dock man's desk.

"I know Richard," Harold stated, "But I still feel like someone is listening."

"Harold, do I need to go through the whole place just to show you that there is NO one here?" Richard stood up, stepped away and with his arms out wide, and turned around on the creaky wooden floor of the dock house. He could hear the wave's crash against the wooden boards below and the faint sound of a bell rang in the distance.

"No, even though it would make me feel better." Harold whimpered.

"Well, we don't have much time so we can't waste it trying to make you feel better." Richard said with anger in his tone.

Harold looked at the flame of a lantern burning in the corner of the dock house as Richard rambled on about the 'current situation' of things. He wondered how he got so wrapped up in this anyway. Fay was just a sweet woman who took care of him when he was sick, like a wife. That was all he wanted. A wife and he knew he could not get her without Richard's help, for that he was grateful to his brother.

"…not to mention the fact that unless you want to get caught you're going to have to lay low for a while. You did kill Dorothy and the police will probably come after us."

"Richard, I was the one that did it, they have no reason to come after you. I know I made you do this." Harold said apologetically.

"You're my brother Harold, and you're special. You wanted Fay and I wanted to help you get her."

"Do you think she can escape down there, Richard?" Harold asked nervously glancing out the windows when he heard the sound of a docking horn.

"Naaa, we tied her up real good. In about an hour or so when the sedation wears off you can go visit her."

Harold smiled an excited grin and he felt warm inside. "I can, Richard? You'd let me go and be naked next to her?"

"Of course, that's what you want isn't it? You can have her any way you want, Harold. She's gonna be your wife."

Harold rose out of the chair excitedly, walking over to the window and stared out at the moon glistening on the ocean. A gentle breeze rose and blew through his hair. He thought about Fay downstairs and anticipated the hour when Richard would say it was ok to visit her.

It was a bright and sunny day when the team arrived at Fay's house in New Jersey. It was off a main street in a very clean and well-kept neighborhood with similar styled homes in a row. Three FBI SUV's parked along the sidewalk in front and the team quickly hurried out, making their way across the emerald green lawn. They could see the yellow police caution tape wrapped around the front doorway and two local police department vehicles parked in the driveway. A gray haired uniformed officer saw the team approach and stepped to greet them.

"What can I do for you folks?" he asked rather politely.

"We are with the FBI BAU unit. My name is Agent Aaron Hotchner. This is Agent Morgan, Agent Jarreau, Agent Prentiss and Agent Rossi. We have been notified of Mrs. Ceyhan's disappearance and her sister's murder. We are here to help. What do you have?" Hotchner asked sternly, he was never one for small chitchat.

"I'm Darryl McKinnon, thank you folks for coming. We just got here ourselves." The officer turned and started making his way back to the front door of the house with the team. "We are a small community but everyone knew these people. Dorothy was a top realtor in the area and no one had a bad word to say about the Ceyhan's. They were good people. Joe was a good guy, a truck driver for the local lumber company. The two of them also ran the food bank and Fay was a nurse who used to go in the bad areas of town and give free medical attention. She also took the stray cats in the neighborhood to the vet and had them medically treated and spayed and neutered."

"They didn't have any enemies of any kind? No one you could pinpoint who would hate them so much they would kill Dorothy and kidnap Fay?" Rossi asked. He glanced over at a rather quiet Morgan who was clutching his cell phone much tighter than usual.

"There's no one that we know of, sir." McKinnon answered. "Like I said the Ceyhan's were well liked and Dorothy was a gem."

"Have you contacted Dorothy's partner?" Jarreau asked concerned as she took a quick glance inside the doorway of the house and saw the blood stained floor of the foyer.

"Yeah we did that, poor Marcie ain't doin so well. She was on a bible group trip with the kids and had to return to this. We haven't spoken to her yet, kinda wanna give her a little time out of respect." McKinnon said, wiping his forehead with the back of his sleeve. "I wanna know what you folks need from me. I heard from my captain you guys got a call from Fay?"

"Yes we did but unfortunately the call can't be traced so we have to act as quickly as possible in order to keep Fay alive." Hotchner answered, glancing at Morgan.

"Well, we're going to need some lists of people who the Ceyhan's saw regularly. If you have things set up we have a computer expert who can help us along as well. We need all the people who work and visit the food bank and we also could use houses that Dorothy sold or listed in the past few months." Agent Prentiss asked, stepping aside to take McKinnon by the arm and into the house.

Hotchner turned to face the rest of the team. "I think this will be our headquarters right now. I'm going to go and see what I can find out from what McKinnon has so far. J.J. I would like you to go and see if you can talk to Marcie and see if there's a lead. Rossi I could ask you to go and find out everything on Joe Ceyhan's death and his job." Rossi and Jarreau nodded in unison and headed back out towards the suv's. Hotchner turned to Derek, not knowing what to say for moment but he took a deep breath and regained his composure,

"Derek maybe take a look around and ask a few of the neighbors if they'd seen anyone hanging around here in the past few days or so."

"I wish she'd call. I can't stand this, Hotch. You don't know how bad I wanna call her right now and tell her that everything's gonna be ok." Derek looked at his phone and held it so tight the color on his knuckles faded.

"I do know Derek but we've got to hold off in order to save her. We've really got nothing right now to go on and…" As Hotchner talked he could see a small older woman approach the Suv's and walk back up the driveway with Rossi.

"This is Mrs. Annette Collier. She just informed me she saw Fay get grabbed in her backyard."


	5. Chapter 5

5

"I guess I did this wrong Richard, I made this a mess big enough for you to hate me if you wanted to." Harold said as he heard to boats in the harbor. The sun had gone down. Harold nervously sat picking, and peeling his cuticles as Richard paced back and forth. Harold was never the brave type. Since they were kids, Richard always reminded him how weak he was. When they were nine, they accidentally broke the window of a church. Richard told Harold that he was going to be punished by God and Harold ran away crying thinking they were going to be arrested. Then it was the first time they drank beer. They were fifteen with the Hermann twins, Joyce and Gail, in the woods behind their house. Though no one was home, Harold was scared out of his brain and wound up puking for hours not from being drunk but paranoid. Now they had done something in order to make Harold happy and have Richard try to make all the bad things he did in their past disappear. Taking Fay was Richard's way of trying to apologize to Harold for ruining his entire life.

"Richard? The sun went down. Do you think it'll be ok to go and lay down with Fay now?" Harold asked softly excited.

"I'm sure it's fine Harold, you go ahead, but just lay down with her and DON'T TOUCH her! Do you understand? You DO NOT touch her until I say it's ok, right?"

Harold nodded obediently and started to make his way downstairs.

The entire team sands J.J. were in the kitchen of Fay's home, seated at the table listening to Annette Collier tell her story about what she saw. She was a pretty older woman with permed and bobbed dyed blonde hair, gray eyebrows and clear blue eyes. Rossi even complimented her on how much she looked like an older Marilyn Monroe. She blushed.

"It was only for a few moments but I know what I saw. I had just gotten back from taking my Sandy out for a walk. She had broken off the leash and gotten into a scrap with the boxer that lives across the street. Rotten mean dog he is! Always tries to tear apart every dog on the block ever since his owners chopped off his package. My poor Sandy is just an old collie and she has no time for such k-9 trash but honestly I think he instigates her on purpose."

"Mrs. Collier, what happened to Fay please get us back on track, time means a lot." Morgan tried as gently as he could to get her to hurry her story up.

"Oh-yes of course, I'm terribly sorry. Anyway, I was washing out Sandy's mouth because unfortunately she had taken a snap at that boxer's ear. My hands were wet and full of dog slobber when I heard pounding on my back door and I heard Fay's voice terrified. She was screaming at me to open the door and I just couldn't get my hands free in time." Annette's eyes filled with tears and the feeling of helplessness heaved her heart. I tried to get finished as quickly as possible, and then I saw out the window this man taking Fay away. He was small and could barely carry her but I saw him take her away. That's when I dropped what I was doing and called the police."

In the darkness of the dock man's cabin Fay woke up. She slowly looked around trying to focus. Her head throbbed and she felt as though she would throw up from the smell of the fish in the air. Slowly she sat up and realized she was on an old army cot, with her left ankle chained to the floor. She quickly felt inside her sock to find the phone and thanked God. There were footsteps approaching so she lay back down and pretended to be still asleep.

"Can you remember what he looked like Mrs. Collier?"

"Well, that was what threw me off. I had to do a double check because I thought I recognized him from the back. I didn't see his face but for the life of me I really thought it was Harold Bettencourt."

"Who is that Misses Collier?" Morgan asked very interested.

"Well, Fay was a nurse and she always went into the clinics once a week to help out, especially the mental care facilities. There is one just outside of town called The Thompson-Haven House. Harold Bettencourt was a patient admitted there about three years ago for murder. Poor man was troubled; he was born with a mental imbalance and then his parents were killed in an auto accident when he was 17 and his brother Richard was left to take care of him. Fay spent a lot of time with Harold because she felt sorry for him. I think Harold fell in love with her. I know he was trying his darndest to get better so he could eventually be released and live on his own with meds."

"Garcia are you there?" Hotchner spoke into his phone.

"I'm here boss. I heard the whole thing and I'm on it like a flying carpet." They could hear Garcia's fingers frantically clicking on her keyboard. "It'll just be a minute."

"Misses Collier, why would you think Harold took Fay?" Rossi asked her.

"Well, I remember the day Joe was diagnosed terminal. It was a very sad day for all of us who knew him and adored him. Fay was going to all of the places she worked at and told them she was leaving. Harold did not take it very well, he became extremely violent towards Fay. He kept saying how she was supposed to stay and take care of HIM and not anyone else. That Richard PROMISED Harold that Fay would be with him forever."

"I suppose he's fulfilling his promise." Rossi said.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Harold's body hit the wall hard, causing everything on the shelf to quiver and fly off onto the floor. He slid down to the floor, with his arms covering his head to protect him from Richard's blows. His anger always instilled sheer terror twisting Harold's stomach in a mass of nervous anxiety, which always lasted for days after the initial confrontation. No matter what, every time Richard got angry and yelled Harold immediately felt six years old.

"I TOLD you NOT to touch her! How stupid can you possibly be? You never listen to me, Harold, you have NEVER listened a hundred percent to me at any time in our lives!" Richard's massive arms reached for Harold and pulled him up to his feet by the collar of his shirt. Harold cringed in front of his brother and whimpered as if he had expected the more powerful blows to come next.

"I-I'm sorry Richard. I just wanted to be near her and feel her skin for a little while. I wasn't hurting her I promise." Harold replied in a small-frightened voice, almost like a child.

"Well, now you've scared her even worse and she's not even going to WANT to be with you forever now! You've ruined my whole plan as usual Harold! I don't understand your way of thinking!" Richard's eyes darkened like angry thunderclouds. "You KNOW what we have to do now Harold since you decided to go against me!"

Harold's face whitened as he lowered his arms back to his sides. He nervously swallowed back his fear as it transformed into protest. "No, Richard I'll listen to you from now on I promise. I will. I-I won't go and touch her anymore and I won't even go back down there to visit with her unless you say it's ok. Please, just don't think what I know you're thinking. You can't kill her, Richard just to punish me like you used to. I'll be good I promise. I WILL be good!"

000

Fay's entire body ached with sadness and humiliation. She was crying softly in the semi-darkness of the room. Whomever it was that had taken her from her home felt the urge to tie her up here just so he could ravage her sexually while she was helpless. All she could do was pretend to be asleep while his cold and slimy naked body writhed and moved around hers and she could do nothing. She just prayed that the cell phone wouldn't be found. She was eternally grateful that he had finished as quickly as he had started and taken the time to put her clothes back on exactly the way they were before he'd come in. Now she wished she could calm herself down enough before her new friend called. The last thing she wanted was to have tears in her voice because then that would make him more upset about not being able to find her and she wouldn't dream of jeopardizing that for the world. Number one right now was to give whoever he was the time to find her…before she was dead.

000

Morgan awoke with a start and looked around him. He had fallen asleep in a large recliner in the den of Fay's house. He rubbed his eyes and noticed JJ sitting nearby him with her tablet on her lap.

"Hey there" she glanced over at him to smile then moved her eyes back to the screen.

"Hey, how long was I out?" He asked almost ashamed.

"Not too long, maybe an hour. Hotch told me not to disturb you for at least an hour and a half. I think he figured you needed the power nap." Her eyes were bright and reassuring.

Morgan stood up and slapped his shoulders to wake himself up. He quickly dug into his shirt pocket and dug out his cell phone, almost frantically checking to see if Fay had called.

"No contact yet." JJ told him in a disappointed flat tone. "Although Garcia called while you were sleeping and we traced the license plate number on the car to Harold Bettencourt like Mrs. Collier said. We have contacts working now on trying to find it. Rossi remembered Fay saying the car smelled like fish so we're checking all the docks and boathouses on the entire east coast, hopefully we'll find her at one."

Morgan took a deep breath, still holding the phone in his hand. "One step closer." He said and turned to walk out of the room. The phone suddenly began ringing and he and JJ jumped startled and nervous. Derek glanced at the number on the caller ID as Rossi and Hotchner leaped into the room from who knows where they were. They all walked swiftly to all the equipment set up on the dining room table where a locator sat with tracking computer and another agent monitoring. Morgan quickly set the phone on the speaker device and hit TALK as he got the nod 'ok' from the agent wearing headphones. "Hello?"

"It's Fay." Her voice was raspy and soft, as if she had been crying.

"Hi Fay. It's good to hear from you. How are you doing?" Morgan could feel the emotion in Fay's voice and it was all he could do to not scream in protest and throw things at the wall.

"I have been better. I don't have much time because I don't know when he'll be back but I had to call you and let you know that I was still alive and that there are a lot of boats where I am. I think I'm in a dock man's office."

"We know that you are, Fay." Hotchner answered. "We also know that there aren't many in the area in New Jersey so we're searching out of state."

"Who's that?" Fay nervously asked worried about who else knew where she was.

"It's ok Fay. You have one HELL of an angel on your side because when you were frantically dialing numbers you called me. I'm Derek Morgan of the BAU division of the FBI. That other voice you heard was my boss Aaron Hotchner. There are a few others here as well who are working on getting you home safe." Morgan's heart beat with emotion as the words he longed to say to her flowed from his mouth. He had wanted to tell her before who he was but there wasn't a good time.

"Oh my god…" Overwhelming floods of emotion crashed through Fay and she could no longer hold in the joy of hearing Morgan's words. The FBI. She called an agent who works for the FBI, she was going to get out of this!

"Now listen to me because we have to hang up soon, the man that took you is Harold Bettencourt. He used to be a patient of yours. Do you remember him?" Hotchner asked in the typical unemotional mood he used in daily life.

"Harold?" Fay's voice grew softer and more emotional. "Harold would never…OH, maybe Richard's back, that's why he did this."

"Fay we're pretty sure it IS Richard working with Harold. Is there anything you can tell us about him?"

"Sure. Harold killed Richard when they were 18."


	7. Chapter 7

7.

The whole team stood there for the moment dumbfounded at Fay's words. Fay stopped talking for the moment letting everything sink in. Harold was the one that took her and killed Dorothy. The tears began to fall and there was no way to hold them back anymore. Images in her mind of all the times she had gone to see Harold flooded her mind. All the times he would say how much he loved her and wanted to be with her…she didn't think nothing to heart of it till now. What about all the times she would give him a hug when the doctors said it would do him good as therapy? It really meant something now.

"Fay? Fay come on you gotta stay with me baby…" Derek pleaded and still there was nothing coming from the other side of the phone line except tiny whimpers of sadness and tears.

Fay immediately stopped crying as she heard arguing and footsteps coming closer to her. "He's coming up the stairs I have to go, Oh my God…" The phone disconnected in the beginning of a scream.

Agent Rossi quickly attempted to defeat the confusion of the room as he pressed the contact button on another phone on the table.

"Garcia, are you with us? I need you to confirm what you just heard Fay say."

"Yes sir." She swiftly answered fighting back emotion and clicked on her computer, opening the window of information. "Harold Bettencourt was shipped to the sanctuary thirteen years ago after the state found him mentally incompetent to stand trial for the death of his brother Richard. According to various nurse reports, that with medication, he kept stable but he would stop taking it and then he would start to see Richard. He pretended to have conversations with him, see him, and even argue and fight with him. Harold…Harold is a very sick man."

Suddenly the tracking agent jolted in his seat and looked at the group. "We GOT IT! The signal is coming from a dock man's office at the base of the Chesapeake Bay. It's pretty strong and I've got a location."

"Then we go NOW." Hotchner answered.

000

Harold came up the stairs and stood at Fay's bedside. He could see she was crying and crouched down to his knees. Her eyes met his and she quivered with fear and disgust. He reached out to stroke her hair but she turned her head away from him.

"Fay, you don't have to be afraid now. Richard is gone and it is just you and me. There's going to be no one else to mess up our plans to be together. We will be happy Fay you just wait and see. Things will go exactly as they did before you left me at that place. No one was as nice to me there as you were Fay."

Fay turned her head back towards Harold with tears streaming down her face. She took a deep breath trying to stay calm. "Harold, you have to let me go. There is no way we are going to be able to get away if I am tied up here and we stay. You untie me and then we will sit down and figure out a place where we both can go and be safe, BUT you have to make sure Richard is gone for good. We have to get you your medicine. We can't be having him mess things up for us." Fay tried her best to speak clearly to Harold and ease his anxiety in order to give herself a chance to get away.

Harold stood up on his feet suddenly and glared at her with burning hostility in his eyes. "Oh I don't need my medicine anymore. Richard IS GONE! I KILLED HIM just a little while ago. SEE?" Harold turned around and Fay's eyes widened in horror as she could see the back of Harold's head bleeding from a wide open gash above the back of his neck. The blood slid down the back of his head slowly and stained the gray t-shirt he wore. "He's all gone now, Fay, I can't hear him anymore so you know now it's JUST us! Isn't that great?" Harold turned back to face her, holding a bloody kitchen knife with a blade about seven inches long.

"Do you see what has to happen now Fay? Richard is gone and he is not coming back but we have to make sure that he doesn't get you. I have to make sure that you're cleansed of him just as I am now."

Harold took the knife and sliced the ropes tied around Fay's wrists. She quickly sat up and the phone fell out of her sock as she tried to scramble away from him. She froze and Harold looked at her with fury and sadness in his heart. He slowly stepped towards her, picked the phone up and opened it. Fay shook with fear as she stood up slowly and made her way towards Harold.

"Did Richard give this to you?" Harold asked, his eyes darkening like thunderclouds.

"I-I don't know where that came from." Fay lied. "I just woke up with it."

"You're a LIAR!" Harold threw the phone over her head and it hit the wall and broke into pieces. He leaned over and screamed in her ear. "HOW could you, Fay? You KNEW how much I loved you and yet here you are planning to escape all along with Richard! NOW he's gone so WHAT are you gonna do now huh? He's gone! No more Richard, Fay! HA!"

"Harold I NEVER wanted Richard, you have to believe me! YOU were the one I used to take care of, do you remember? YOU were the one who I came to see every day and I'd sneak in your favorite candy and those car magazines you liked. I took good care of you Harold and HOW could you think for one minute I didn't love you?"

Harold stood for a moment with a look of shame on his face. "Fay…you're right. I remember you took good care of me every day and I thank you for that." He leaned in softly to give her a hug and she hesitated but decided to hug him back. They stood there for a moment before Harold broke the hug and raised his hand. There was a burning rage in his eyes as he lashed out at her, the knife sliced through her shirt cutting across her left breast, and she went down on her knees in pain, cowering. Harold grabbed Fay and brought her back on her feet. "You STAND up when I'm talking to you Fay! I don't care what Richard promised you, he's GONE now! I'm here and he's GONE!" Harold moved closer to Fay, showing her the bloody blade of the knife. "Do you wanna be with him or me?" Harold's voice was a scratchy whisper. "Which one do you chose Fay, you have to make up your mind now! Do you wanna be with Richard or with me?" The blood began to saturate Fay's shirt and she felt woozy and nauseous. The blood loss was increasing and unless she had medical attention soon she was going to pass out.

"I-I wanna be with you of course Harold." Fay fought through the fear to get the words out. If she agreed with him and made him believe she was telling the truth, she'd be able to get out of this.

"I believe you do Fay." Harold set the knife down on the floor of the room and kicked it away. He touched the blood on Fay's shirt. "I know you love me, I remember how you used to tell me that all the time when I was in the hospital. Your marriage really meant nothing to you because you were just waiting for me, right?"

Fay's head was spinning and she felt more and more as if she was drifting away from the room. She reached out and touched Harold's arm to steady herself and keep from passing out.

"Harold, I need a doctor, I'm going to bleed out unless you get me some help. Please." Her voice was barely a whisper. Her knees collapsed and she began to fall back onto the cot but Harold caught her in time and set her down gently. He kneeled at her bedside and placed her hands on her chest.

"You don't need a doctor Fay. This is how it's supposed to end. We both should die together. It's our punishment." He lay down on the floor next to her cot and snuggled closely. "I'm sorry Fay, I'm sorry about Richard and about Dorothy. I hope when we get to heaven and see them they will forgive me."

Fay closed her eyes and began to cry. This was it. She was going to die and FBI would not get here in time to save her. She began to cry softly both from the pain in her chest and the pain in her heart. There wasn't much time left but she was determined to hold on as long she could. She HAD to see Derek, if only for a minute, she HAD to see him in person so she could say goodbye.

000


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Hotchner's team pulled up against the side of the dock house quietly and without lights. Paramedics and a black and white car joined them. Everyone poured out of their cars in full flak vests and armed. Agents Rossi, Jarreau and Prentiss stepped out with their guns drawn and headed towards the building slowly while Agent Hotchner stayed at the base of the car area. Morgan was loading his Glock when he stepped up to Hotchner.

"I tried the cell four times on the way here, it just goes right to voicemail which means Harold found it or she turned it off. I've gotta go in first."

Hotchner looked at the determination on Derek's face and nodded softly. "You wait for everyone and don't get too far ahead. Don't engage Harold unless you have back-up. Right now he's unstable and could lash out at any moment."

Derek took a deep breath as he pulled the safety off on his gun and headed towards the building, gun drawn. Everyone followed in behind him, slowly making their way in the darkness of the dock house. Agent Jarreau and Prentiss separated and headed in different directions upstairs while Morgan and Rossi made their way through the main floor. A single shot ran through them, skimming Rossi across the right bicep. He groaned and went down on one knee in pain as Morgan grabbed him, taking his walkie talkie off his belt and pressing the button.

"Harold's armed Hotch! Rossi's been hit I'm sending him back out to the paramedics!" Within seconds, Rossi was back out the front door into the arms of the medic's. Morgan drew his weapon again and made his way slowly down towards where the shots had come from. He stood outside the doorway of the dock man's office and poked his head in and out, seeing Harold sitting in a chair with a gun and Fay slumped on the floor at his feet.

"Harold, this is the FBI I need you to put the gun down. It's over now and no one's gonna hurt you. You can put the gun down and walk out of here alive." Morgan said loudly as he watched Prentiss and Jarreau come up on either side of him.

"We heard shots! Where's Rossi?" Prentiss asked, her gun drawn down in front of her.

"Harold let some pop shots fly and Rossi caught one in the arm, he'll be ok he's outside in the ambulance, just a scrape."

Prentiss took a deep breath. "Is he in there?" She asked.

Morgan turned around slowly to face them. "Yeah, he's got a big gun and Fay's on the floor unconscious. We gotta get her out of there fast." Morgan took a deep breath, raised a finger to his lips, and whispered. "Not a word and follow my lead." He slammed his back against the wall outside the doorway and took another deep breath. "Hey Harold, never mind man! You don't have to come out here if you don't want to, we'll just tell Richard you don't wanna see him."

"Funny cop, Richard's dead, I killed him!" Harold screamed back in a frightened yet concerned tone. His blood loss was causing his body to weaken yet the adrenaline pumping through him kept his will strong.

"Alright man if you say so but I'm telling ya, Richard is out here right now and he's asking to for ya. He wants you to send out Fay and then you can talk."

Agent Jarreau glanced hard at Morgan and mouthed 'What are you doing?' Morgan merely whispered back 'trust me'. "Are you gonna send Fay out Harold cause we need to talk to her while Richard talks to you?" Morgan poked in his head in the doorway carefully not to be picked off.

"You can't be seriously…I mean, you can't be serious…H-Harold is dead…I-I mean Richard is dead I killed him. I think it's time for everyone to go now so-so Fay and I can be by ourselves. You're gonna wake her up, she's sleeping! You're gonna wake her up! It's not fair you know, she deserves the rest after everything we've done." Harold stood up from the chair and knelt down to Fay, stroking her back. She was unmoving and there was a large amount of blood underneath her.

"I'm telling you man Richard needs to talk to you about your escape. He wants to make things right. He wants to talk about your parents and how it wasn't your fault they died."

Harold fired the gun again at the doorway, knowing he would miss anyone standing there. "You LIE Cop! Everybody lies! Richard says he's gonna stay and take care of me forever but he lies. Fay tells me she loves me then she leaves me in that horrible place! No one knows how to tell the truth or stay except me."

"Come on now Harold, we know how strong you are. If you weren't how could you have last all these years with someone like Richard putting you down? I wouldn't have lasted all this time. You ARE strong Harold. Now be the man that we all know you can be and let us in to take care of Fay. We won't hurt you." Morgan's heart thudded in his chest so hard it made his head and ears hurt. "You're not letting us help Fay Harold. You need to let us in and allow us to take care of her. Do you see she's bleeding? How can you stop that? You have to understand Harold that there are people you can help but there are people like us who help too when you can't. Harold please let us in! Fay is going to die without us helping. Do you want Fay to die?"

Harold's head was throbbing as looked down at Fay at his feet. "No, I don't. She was the only person that really cared about me. The only one who loved me. I did a bad thing listening to Richard and taking Fay. I always do bad thing. I always listen to him."

"Richard is gone Harold. He's never coming back, do you understand? He's NEVER coming back and you can continue to be the good man Fay saw you as. Let us come in and help her and we'll make sure she knows it wasn't your fault." Harold exhaled as he stood up from his chair. He placed the gun on the floor and began walking towards the doorway, halfway through he collapsed. Morgan and the other flooded the room as Jarreau gave the ok for Hotchner to send the rest of the team and the paramedics in. Morgan ran past Harold's unconscious body to Fay's and knelt down to take her into his arms.

"Fay? Fay come on wake up it's Derek! Come on I gotta see your eyes, I gotta see you smile at me!" After a minute, paramedic flooded the room along with the police department and Hotchner who assisted in helping Harold up from the floor , handcuffing him and watched as they lead him downstairs. Derek stepped aside as three paramedics knelt down beside Fay and began making an effort to revive her.

"How long as she been down?" one of the paramedics asked. His name tag read 'O'Neil' and he had bright red hair, freckles and a salt and pepper speckled goatee.

"We don't know…" Derek whispered, his eyes watery with sadness.

"We don't have a pulse and there's an awful lot of blood loss here." O'Neil answered as a dark haired paramedic with a long brown ponytail dug into the bag for the paddles. They scrambled as they prepared Fay for resuscitation and a few seconds later they were ready.

"CLEAR!" She said as she jumped Fay's heart once then wait for a blip on the heart monitor. "Nothing. Again!" She said and rubbed the paddles together again. "CLEAR!" She said much louder and still there was nothing. Morgan stood over them as the tears filled his eyes. Hotchner made his way towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Morgan, we should go." He said softly.

"No, I'm not leaving her!" Morgan slapped Hotchner's hand off his shoulder. "She called my number for a reason. She was given to me to save her and I can't fail her. I can't!"

"Morgan, there's too much blood, we didn't reach her in time. It was too late before we got here." Hotchner's voice remained calm and soft in sympathy of what was going on around them.

"CLEAR!" The female paramedic announced one more time before a small blip appeared on the heart monitor. "We got her back! "Let's get her to ER NOW people!" Morgan's heart pounded with reassurance as the paramedics worked fast to get Fay loaded onto the gurney and out to the ambulance as fast as possible. Fay's head moved slightly and her left hand reached out. She opened her eyes and spoke.

"Derek?" she whispered faintly.

Morgan rushed to grab her blood soaked hand and grasped his tightly. "I'm here Fay, just like I said I would be baby. You're gonna be ok. We're gonna take you down to the hospital and get you all fixed up, ok?"

She reached weakily down into her sock and pulled out the cell phone. She handed it to Derek. "Keep this safe for me."

"I will." He took it from her and slipped it into this pant pocket. The paramedics made their way down into the ambulance and loaded Fay up, Derek never letting go of her hand the whole time.

000

A few days later Fay was able to regain her strength. She was still in the hospital but had been moved up to stable condition. Morgan came to visit her every single day and they had made plans to get together after Fay gets released. Later on in the afternoon of the fourth day, Fay was strong enough to have Morgan walked her down to the room at the hospital where Harold was being held, recovering from his own self-inflicted wound. They were both staying outside Harold's door in the psychiatric ward when Morgan turned to face Fay and spoke.

"You sure you wanna do this baby?" he asked.

"Yes, I need to. I want closure on this and this is the only way I'm going to get it." She answered softly. She touched Morgan's face and kissed him. "I'll be a minute, that's all."

She slowly opened the door to Harold's room and closed it behind her. She saw him sitting up in bed with a white bandage around his head. He saw her standing there and smiled.

"FAY! You've come back to me!" Harold's face gleamed with excitement.

Fay stood weakily in front of the door. She told herself she was just going to stand by the door and say what she needed to say and that's it.

"I came to say goodbye Harold. I came to say you are never ever going to see me again. What you did to me wasn't love. It was terrible and wrong and a crime. I know you really don't understand deep down what I'm saying because you are really, really sick, but I'm saying goodbye. Maybe someday you'll get better but I'm not going to stick around for that."

Tears welled up in Harold's eyes and he couldn't believe the words that were coming from Fay's mouth.

"Fay, how can you say this to me? You were my only friend."

"Friend's don't do what you did Harold. Because of you my sister is dead, I almost died and I have to go through counseling because YOU RAPED ME! You're not a friend Harold, you are always going to be a sick twisted pathetic man and I'm sorry I ever tried to think you would ever be anything different." She reached into the pocket of her fluffy lavender robe and pulled out the pay as you go cell phone that she had all the time he held her. She had taken out the battery in the back and erased all the numbers. She flung it at Harold and it landed on his lap.

"Here. Richard wants to talk to you." She turned slowly around and walked out of the room. Morgan grasped her arm and helped her back to her room and as they walked down the hallway Fay could here Harold talking on the phone to Richard. And she smiled.

end


End file.
